Flash Pictures
Logo: there's Everything are flashing. there's a line torning into a F and the letter "L, A, S, and H" are appearing, and then the pictures is like the paramount (blue mountain)'s Television Music/Sounds: The Sham Ralhan Productions, Manish Films, Baldevjiu Productions, and Kalatmak Productions's theme. Scare Factor: High to Nightmare. The Flashing logo and screen gives you generalized seizures. WATCH IT IF YOU DARE Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cryCategory:Logos that scare EeveeCategory:Logos that scare Miss MichelleCategory:Logos that scare Ed Edd N EddyCategory:Logos that scare Captain CrandallCategory:Logos that scare SpongeBobCategory:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare xlr8 Category:Logos that scare everyone ever Category:Logos that gives everyone generalic seizures Category:Logos that give you seizures Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos with extremely extremely extremely extremely quick flashing Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Four Category:Logos that scare Yoshi (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that scare Gidget (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare Hana Barbera characters Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare R.O.A.S.T. (Marble Siege 2) Astronauts Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that scare Barney Category:Logos that scare UmJammer Lammy Category:Logos that scare Chica Category:Logos that scare Marshall Category:Logos that scare Kirby Category:Logos that scare Arthur Category:Logos that scare Owlette Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Logos that scare Papyrus Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Logos that scare Pin Category:Logos that scare Sonic Category:Logos that scare Flowey Category:Logos that scare Jack Paul Category:Logos that scare Sylvester The Talking Kitty Cat Category:Logos that scare boris Category:LOGOS THAT SCARE STICKEY NOTEY Category:Logos that scare everyone Category:Logos that scare the PC Guy Category:Logos that scare Chuggaaconroy Category:Logos that scare Leo Category:Logos that scare Nya Category:Logos that scare Clifford The Big Red Dog Category:Logos that scare Catherine Category:Logos that scare Storm Category:Logos that scare Mister Rogers Category:Logos that scare the Teletubbies Category:Logos that scare Winnie the Pooh Category:Logos that scare Rosie Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Logos that are scary it makes you knock-out your favorite user, and then you terminate him, and then at 3am slenderman kills you Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Omg run for your life Category:The entire time I knew Thanos, he only ever had one goal: To bring balance to the Universe by wiping out half of all life. He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre... Category:Emily Candy Category:I am Raided Lol Category:Hacked AGain Lalalalal Category:Join in with a teen boy named Eric and and a 11-year old girl named Julie, hop out into amazing adventures. They also show off the realistic hopeful skills in them, especially when they're apart. Eric and Julie can do it together! Category:ITS A SEASON OF BELLS!! x3 Me: Why don't I watch my YouTube? TV: Join in! Me: *spills my teacup and screams,* AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Category:Ey Category:Bob Larry and Junior Category:The princesses of Ponyville sing them a Lullaby